Smurfed Behind: The Passion Of The Smurfs/Part 1
It is on a deserted road in a Middle Eastern country that the time travel vortex appeared, and the Smurfs who were traveling through time all came out through the vortex one by one until they appeared and the vortex closed itself up. "Smurfatooties, I wonder where we are now," Grandpa Smurf asked as he looked around. "Right now my only concern is to make sure all my little Smurfs are safe, and then we can wonder when and where are we," Papa Smurf said as he collected the chronosyte crystals. "Seafaring seagulls, look at us," Sassette said as she looked at herself and her fellow Smurflings. "All of us are back to wearing our old clothes." "That must mean we are back in the present," Nat said. "But why are we not back in the Smurf Village?" "Smurfs me," Slouchy said. "Maybe the time crystals have misdirected us to another location." "I have a feeling in my spirit that where we are now is a location that the Almighty Himself wants to smurf us to, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said as he looked around. "Right, this imaginary God of yours smurfed us through time to wherever it is in the world we are at this moment," Hefty said in disbelief. Suddenly they could hear the sound of people approaching. "Quick, my little Smurfs, hide!" Papa Smurf called out. And so all the Smurfs got off the road as quickly as possible to avoid being seen by whoever it was coming in their direction. They watched while hiding in the grasses and saw a group of humans walking together, all of them wearing robes and cloaks and sandals. One of them was a bearded man that seemed to be someone that Tapper recognized. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, it's Him...the Almighty's Son!" he called out to his fellow Smurfs. "We must have arrived outside Jerusalem during His first coming upon this earth." "Michty me, laddie, are you sure about that?" Duncan asked. "I don't smurf anything about Him that makes Him smurf out from all the others." "He didn't smurf to the world in a form that's supposed to make Him smurf out from anyone else, Duncan," Tapper said. "Scripture says that He has no form or splendor that we should regard Him, nor anything spectacular that we should desire Him." "At least we know that we're still in the past, my little grandsmurfs," Grandpa Smurf said. "If this Man of yours is supposed to be important to history, Tapper, then we shouldn't smurf anything that would disrupt that history." Suddenly they could hear Puppy growl. "What is it, Puppy?" Nat asked. "Hey, smurf out one of those men who is in that group, and tell me who he doesn't remind you of," Tuffy pointed out as he saw a familiar face in the crowd with the Almighty's Son. The Smurfs looked at the man Tuffy was pointing to, walking with a cat, and were surprised by his very appearance. "Just what we need, another human possibly related to Gargamel," Hefty said. "I have a feeling that this man who smurfs like Gargamel might be Judas Iscariot, the man who would be forever known as the betrayer of the Almighty's Son," Tapper said. "That man is Judas Iscariot?" Barber said as he looked at him. "That's impossible!" "So the question is, why are these men all heading for Jerusalem at this time?" Sweepy asked. "If my Bible reading smurfs me correctly, this may be the time when the Almighty's Son is going to sacrifice Himself for the sins of the world, which will be preceded by His triumphal entry into the city while riding on a donkey," Tapper said. "So that Man is going to smurf into that city to die...so what?" Hefty said. "I don't smurf what's so big about that...that's just what humans and all creatures do." "Papa Smurf, I feel that the Almighty want us to be here as witnesses of this historical event for His purpose," Tapper said. "So though this is something I wouldn't normally recommend for us during our time traveling, we might as well follow this group and see everything that they're going to smurf." "I would have to see that as a reckless venture, Tapper, but somehow I trust you are smurfing the right thing," Papa Smurf said. ----- So the Smurfs followed quietly behind the group of humans, being careful not to be seen by them or anyone else, until the group came to a stop directed by the Almighty's Son. "Lord, why are we stopping?" one of them asked. "We are getting close to Jerusalem, which is where You wanted to go." The Son didn't answer. Instead, He turned to two of his other disciples and said, "Go into the village opposite you, where as you enter you will find a colt tied, on which no one has ever sat. Loose it and bring it here. And if anyone asks you, 'Why are you loosing it?', you shall say to him, 'Because the Lord has need of it.'" "We will do what you say, Lord," the two disciples said, and so they went off and entered into the village to look for the colt that He told them they would find. "Bah, this is ridiculous," the man who resembled Gargamel said. "Why are we wasting our time waiting outside Jerusalem just to find a colt when we could be there by now already?" "Why are you questioning what the Lord wants, Judas?" another disciple said. "If that's how He wants to enter into Jerusalem, then that's what we're going to give Him." "And since when did you really care about what the Lord wants, anyhow?" a third disciple said. "All you do is steal from the money bag that He put you in charge of." "I have followed this Man for about three years, and I have done everything that He has asked of me, and what do I get to show for it?" Judas said. "Where's this reward that He keeps talking of, that we will get to sit on twelve thrones to judge the twelve tribes of Israel?" "That's what we came to Jerusalem with Him to find out, Judas, so why don't you be patient as well as silent?" a fourth disciple said. Judas didn't look all that happy. "Ooooh, these three years with this Man from Nazareth have been a waste of time, Ashtoreth," he said to his cat. "I don't know why He's even bothered to have me as part of His little group, doing all sorts of miracles and preaching the gospel of this Kingdom of His, if we're not going to make money from all this activity." Ashtoreth meowed as if he didn't know himself why he was following his master around while he was following the Almighty's Son. Soon the two disciples that were sent out came back with a donkey colt. "We have found him just the way that You have mentioned, Lord," one of the two disciples said. "Come, let's place our coats upon this animal so that we may honor our Master when He sits upon it." Judas just stood and watched his fellow disciples place their coats upon the donkey before the Almighty's Son Himself sat upon the animal. "Look at all the attention they lavish upon this so-called King of Israel, Ashtoreth," Judas said. "If I were anywhere as important as that Man of Nazareth thinks He is, I would have my disciples doing the same thing for me." Ashtoreth made a face as if he himself didn't like seeing the Man of Nazareth being lavished upon. "Oh, that humble Man certainly smurfs like a king sitting upon that donkey, Tapper," Smurfette said as she watched, feeling her heart being captivated by the scene. "That's what He is, Smurfette, a King of many things," Tapper said. "He is the King of the Jews, the King of Israel, the King of Righteousness, the King of the Ages, the King of Heaven, the King of Glory, the King of Kings, and besides that, He is the Lord of Lords." "Well, He certainly doesn't look like a king to me if He's smurfing out with these people," Hefty said. "We might as well keep following this group if there's something that Tapper's Almighty wants us to smurf of Him, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "But all the same, I don't need to remind you all to be careful and not to smurf anything that would affect our history." "I hate traveling through time," Grouchy said. ----- In the city of Jerusalem, the people were just busy going about their business preparing for the coming Passover feast while two of the high priests were watching from a high place. "Look at this city and all the people that we are in charge of," one of the high priests said. "If it weren't for that meddlesome Man of Nazareth stirring up the people with His seditious teachings, they would still be making us very profitable." "That Man is just one crazy person trying to make people believe that He is the Messiah they have been waiting for," the other high priest said. "He is no different than the others that came before Him trying to stir up the people against the Romans." "But people keep talking about all the miracles He performs and claim that God has finally come to visit His people," the first high priest said. "So have the prophets that came before Him," the second high priest said. "Trust me, over time the people will see this Man for what He really is and reject Him, and then everything will be back to the way it was before He came along." Then suddenly someone started saying, "Look...there He is, coming down the Mount of Olives on a donkey!" "Could this be the King of Israel who has finally come?" another person asked. "Come, let's greet Him with palms as He enters into the city," a third person said. The high priests watched as the people gathered around the Eastern Gate of Jerusalem and laid palms on the ground as well as coats on the path that the Almighty's Son would enter the city through. And as soon as He rode through the gate, the people who gathered around cried out, "Hosanna! Blessed is He who comes in the name of the Lord! The King of Israel!" The Almighty's Son calmly received the praise of the people as He continued His entry into the city, but some of the people called the Pharisees were greatly displeased at seeing even the children gathering around to heap praise unto Him. "Teacher, rebuke Your disciples," they have called out. "They are causing such a great disturbance with this blasphemy." "I tell you that if these should keep silent, the stones would immediately cry out," the Almighty's Son said without much of a reaction. Then He broke into tears and quietly spoke, "If you had known, even you, at least in this your day, the things that make for your peace. But now they are hidden from your eyes. For days will come upon you when your enemies will build an embankment around you, surround you and besiege you on every side, and tear you down, and your children within you, to the ground; and they will not leave in you one stone upon another, because you did not know the time of your visitation." But none of the people in the crowd heard a word that the Man of Nazareth was saying, as they continued to cheer until He had passed through, and then He got off the donkey and continued on His way through the city with His group of disciples. ----- The Smurfs managed to fly into the city using storks that were summoned, seeing everything that was going on relating to the Man of Nazareth's entry into Jerusalem on a donkey. "Boy oh smurf, look at all those people gathered around just to greet Him," Handy said. "Big deal...it's no different than you Smurfs getting all crazy whenever Empath smurfs home from Psychelia when he was smurfing there," Hefty said. "Jesus is just simply fulfilling Scripture, my fellow Smurfs, which says, 'Rejoice greatly, O daughter of Zion! Shout, O daughter of Jerusalem! Behold, your King comes to you! He is righteous and having salvation, lowly, and riding on a donkey, even on a colt, the foal of a donkey'," Tapper said. "He still doesn't look anything like a king to me, Tapper," Hefty said. "He's just another Man claiming to be something important, no better than Empath." "Well, I certainly think that He will be a far better king than you ever will, Hefty," Smurfette said. "I don't want to be a king, Smurfette...I just want to live out a normal smurfy life like the rest of you, and not have to smurf my faith in anything like this imaginary God that Tapper calls the Almighty," Hefty said. "So what exactly is our plan, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "I still need a place where I can try to smurf another arrangement for the crystals so we can open up the portal again, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "But for now, I am smurfing my trust in Tapper to follow this Messiah of his wherever He smurfs to see what's going to happen to Him." "I hate following around this Messiah," Grouchy said. "I don't smurf the point of doing so if we already know from Tapper what this Messiah's fate is going to end up smurfing, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I may agree with you on that, Brainy, but it may be something that this Almighty wants us to be a witness of regardless of the outcome," Papa Smurf said. "You mean just to watch a man die?" Brainy said. "That doesn't make any sense, Papa Smurf!" "Sometimes putting your faith in something requires you to smurf things that wouldn't make any sense in the here and now, but will become clear to us later on, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Eeewww...just the smurf of it is already making the hairs of my skin smurf up on end," Vanity said as he looked at himself in his mirror. "I think that we should try to stop that Man from smurfing to His own death, Papa Smurf," Handy said. "Oui, oui, Grand Schtroumpf," Painter said. "I do not wish this to be anything that I would want to smurf my next masteurpiesa from." "Now, now, my little grandsmurfs, we can't decide for ourselves which smurfs of history we're going to respect and honor and which smurfs of history we're going to change," Grandpa Smurf said. "If this Messiah that Tapper smurfs is going to smurf His end here in Jerusalem no matter what we smurf, then we're going to make sure that it remains part of history even if we don't like it." "I don't like what we're smurfing here, but Grandpa Smurf is right on this," Papa Smurf said. "We're here only to be witnesses of history and then we're smurfing our way back through the portal and hopefully on our way home. Is that understood?" "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand," Handy said. The storks came down for a landing near a vineyard on the other side of Jerusalem. "Those grapes surely look smurf enough for us to make wine from, do they not, Tapper?" Vino asked. "I would have to agree with you, my fellow Vino," Tapper said, sounding rather distracted. Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs got off their mounts and looked for a safe place to set up camp that would not be detected by humans. But Tapper's mind was still on what he had personally witnessed of the Almighty's Son, seeing Him in actual person, if not meeting with Him face to face. He hoped that he would be able to see more of what would happen as he remembered it happening in the Scriptures. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Passion Of The Smurfs chapters